Remember the Name
by Joey Bermuda Ketail
Summary: Remember the Name Songfic -Remember the name- The Marauders and one Severus Snape. 10% Peter Pettigrew. 20% Remus Lupin. 15% James Potter. 5% Sirius Black. 50% Severus Snape. Warning: Sexual Assault


Remember the Name

Songfic -Remember the name- The Marauders and one Severus Snape.

10% Peter Pettigrew

20% Remus Lupin

15% James Potter

5% Sirius Black

50% Severus Snape

They had done it! Successfully too! James and Sirius looked at their smallest Marauder proudly. It was all Peter! Who knew that someone he doesn't like getting caught had pulled something like this off? Peter had snuck _into_ the Slimy Slytherin's common room and into Snivillus' room, placing a Boggart in the greasy gits closet. Better is that everyone will know. _Everyone_. And no teachers will witness it. They cast a charm in the room that records what was happening. Snivillus would pay for living. Everyone was laughing. Peter felt proud, puffing out his chest to show. They watched the memory of Snivillus falling to the floor on his knees, letting out a silent scream that no one could hear, tears gathering in his pitch black eyes. He pushed a cold feeling in his chest away and laughed along with the rest of the Marauders. Severus 'Snivillus' Snape glared at him from across the room. He smirked smugly. When everyone was leaving the classroom, Severus and Peter stared at each other with different emotions. "How ya feel, /Snivillus/?" It wasn't really a question though. Severus ignored the jeers he got from Gryffindors and just looked at Peter with disgust. Sighing and brushing past the small marauder, he muttered under his breath, "Why must you be so Lucky...?"

.

.

.

He didn't want to do this to Snape. It was wrong. He sometimes wondered why he hung out with them but quickly realized why - they accepted him for being him. A Werewolf. He looked at Snape during charms. He was quietly jotting down his notes to study: minding his own business. He had to do this. But if he didn't, James, Sirius, and Peter might not like him anymore. Was this considered peer pressure? Okay, just don't think about it. You can do this, Remus, the werewolf thought, it's just a small prank, he thought, it's not like you've never done this before. He sighed. Just used your Skill, he tried to convince himself. Remus raised he wand secretly. The class had a laugh that day.

.

.

.

James looked down at the floor. He could feel it but he couldn't face it. Merlin, he should have seen the headmaster there. This was all Snivillus' fault! That slimy git! He'll pay for-

"Do not go blaming the ones who are not at fault Mr. Potter."

Damn. How did he know? Dumbledore sighed as he stared at the pranker-no, bully, named James Harold Potter. He had just witnessed a 'prank' on a Slytherin boy -Severus Snape- he reminded himself. He did not want this to happen in his school. He had a long talk with James about how he should not witness things like this and he rather not let this happen in his school. The headmaster sent him off with two weeks of detention and a warning. James walked off in Concentration. He would do whatever he could; he would use his Power of Will. Dumbledore never 'Saw' a prank again.

.

.

.

Sirius kissed the boy in front of him. Tomorrow, he would kiss that new transfer girl and in two days he would snog that adorable Ravenclaw boy. He popped his lips as he walked away from the boy. Being Bi was fun. You can choose anyone without having a dilemma. He walked past the Transfiguration classroom when he noticed one slimy git hanging around, reading a book of Dark Arts. That stupid Death Eater...Sirius looked around. No teachers nor students except the two and it seemed that Snivillus didn't notice him yet. Good. He slowly and quietly walked behind the reading Slytherin. It seemed as though Snivillus heard his footsteps because he was about to look over startled, wand out to fight...if Sirius hadn't grabbed it first, throwing it on the other side of the classroom and covering Snivillus' eyes with his large hand. He chuckled. Snivillus gulped. He said slowly in a shaky voice, "Who are you...?" He didn't see him? Sirius laughed. Oh this was too good! Slowly, and being sure not to do anything to allow Snivillus to find him out, he bit the smaller boys ear. There was a squeak and harsh breathing. "S-stop! What are you doing? Let me go!" He yelled but it was no on use. Sirius smirked. He would show this poor git what Pleasure was. He put his tongue inside the gits ear, making him moan. In Pleasure. He could feel his hand getting wet. Snivillus was crying. Not that it his him any good. By the time Sirius left, Snivillus was sitting on the floor, his shirt halfway off.

.

.

.

Severus looked at himself in the invisible mirror that he created himself. From the Boggart-himself; the humiliation during Charms-having himself puke all over his notes, texts books, and changing Gryffindor color; Having a small talk with the Headmaster after the elder man witnessed the bullying, never to be given a second passing glance after that; to the sexual harassment; to HIMSELF. He looked back into the in the invisible mirror. His arms. His neck. His chest. His legs. Pain. All he could feel was Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. And it felt wonderful. It felt blissful. He felt free. He felt like he could jump off the tower and fly like a bird. He felt like dying. The invisible red mirror gleamed in the bright, yet dark and suffocating room. He never looked into those mirror that show your looks and he didn't plan on to for a long time-a life time. He turned back into his single room-no one would share with him. No one to share his Pain with. And he was fine with that. It felt nice. The Pain he meant, not the loneliness. He carelessly shrugged bandages around his arms, the only thing keeping them together was the sticking charm he place on it. He sat down on his bed, gingerly picking up a Dark Arts book. He was out searching again- a spell that stopped healing completely whether from charms or body process-didn't matter. Just to make it stop. Just to feeling the Pain longer. Pain. Pain. Pain. Severus had a glint in his eyes. He wouldn't end his life, never. No, instead, he would make people know. Severus Snape. He would make them Remember the Name.

* * *

It had written this on my phone and posted it on Instagram so if by any chance if you have read it, I am not stealing it: Boku_Wa_Kira_Desu27 is my username. Yaoi~ I hope no one steals it…

Anyway, I was listening to the song Remember the Name and this just popped up in my head. It fit almost perfectly to me. I apologize if there are any mistakes. Thank you for reading. Review if you can.


End file.
